rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Office (Mainframe)
This is a Featured Article :"We must power down the sectors of the city. Only the Principal Office will remain online." -Phong The Principal Office is Mainframe’s central operating center. The building houses the System Operating Core, the Core Control Chamber, the cities Central Archives, and later the War Room. Phong runs the city from within the Principal Office and is the only permanent resident of the building. The Principal Office also manages all system upgrades. Mainframe cannot survive without the Principal Office. The Principal Office sits in the center of Mainframe surrounded by the cities six sectors of Baudway Sector, Kits Sector, Floating Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Giedi Prime. All six sectors share a small boarder with the Principal Office and have access to two of the building's six bridges. At the top of the Principal Office is the Sub-Sphere. It is the main access to the Core Control Chamber and contains the Portal Generator inside it. The Sphere is easily replaced if destroyed. (Bad Bob) Phong has a spacious Office inside the Principal Office where he can counsel others, dispense information, and administrate the city. (Nullzilla) When people have a simple problem, Phong will see them at his podium in the Entrance Hall. Only if it is a larger problem does anyone come further into the Principal Office than the Entrance Hall. (The TIFF) The Principal Office also houses the Mainframe Clock Speed Room. It is located near the cities Read-Only Room, just off the Entrance Hall. (Enzo the Smart) The Principal Office has been attacked several times in its history. Its attackers have included Megabyte, Hexadecimal, the Medusa Bug, the Web, Daemon, and the Mainframe rebellion. Game Cubes will not land on the Principal Office because it houses the Core Energy Since Mainframe would be deleted if the Principal Office were nullified. However, if the energy is removed from the building, an incoming Game will be very unstable. This happened once, during an attack by Megabyte. The energy had been removed and the incoming Game distorted and was attracted to the energy, landing halfway on the Principal Office. (Bad Bob) By issuing the command 'Pinnacle Windows' massive VidWindows appear around the Principal Office. These windows are used by Phong to make system-wide announcements, such as preparation for power downs during upgrades, or to warn the city about dangers that have entered the system. (Infected) The building's security is handled by the CPU defense force lead by the CPU General. They maintain a large stock of weapons in the Mainframe Armory in the Principal Office. The Principal Office is also protected by several heavy anti-aircraft guns and the CPU defense force. The building also has a strong shield to protect it, which are effective at stopping most weapons and viruses from gaining access. However, even the Principal Office's defenses are no match for super viruses or viral bugs like the Medusa. Important Rooms *Central Archives *Clock Speed Room *Core Control Chamber *Entrance Hall *Mainframe Armory *Phong's Office *Read-Only Room *System Operating Core *War Room Web War Long after Bob first arrived in Mainframe a Web Creature appeared in the system. It formed a Web Portal to open over Mainframe. The following Web War devastated Mainframe. The Principal Office was protected by powerful Anti-Aircraft Guns during the battle. Mainframe was forced to form an alliance with Megabyte and Hexadecimal to fight the Web. Megabyte would build the Hardware needed to close the portal, Phong would provide the software from the Archives to run it, and Hexadecimal would power the device. Just before they closed the portal Megabyte forced Bob into a missile and shot him into the Web. Once the portal was closed Megabyte ordered the ABC's to blow the CPU's out of the sky and Hexadecimal prepared to fire the hardware at the Principal Office. (Web World Wars) Viral Wars The Principal Office shields were quickly disabled by Hexadecimal at the beginning of the Viral Wars. Luckily a Game Cube destroyed the hardware and Hex was severely injured. Megabyte imprisoned her in the Silicon Tor and rebuilt her. The buildings shields were restored and proved enough to keep out the ABC attack force. Unfortunately the CPU's were so devastated by the fights that they had to remain behind the Principal Office shields, leaving Mainframe to defend itself. (To Mend and Defend) Eventually Phong and Mouse came up with a firewall that could imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal inside Giedi Prime. In order to power a firewall of this size the energy to the Principal Office shields was shut down and sent to the firewall emitters. (Firewall) Megabyte forced Hexadecimal to create a breach in the firewall allowing the ABC's to attack the shieldless Principal Office. The anti-aircraft fire from the building proved to be enough to turn back the ABC's. Megabyte sealed the rift and started developing new plans. (Game Over) The firewall was effective at keeping Megabyte in, but when Hexadecimal finally broke free she destroyed the Tor, and easily overloaded the firewall. Without a headquarters Megabyte took his remaining forces and attacked the Principal Office. Without shields He easily defeated the buildings defenses and took control of Mainframe, renaming it Megaframe. Megabyte captured Phong and Dot evacuated the Principal Office, forming a rebellion. (Megaframe) Mainframe was devastated by the continued fighting. The Principal Office slowly turned black as it endured counterattacks from the rebellion. Megabyte built a security fence around the building, setting up guard towers. The bridges to the Principal Office weakened from the fights and required braces to hold them up. Eventually, all the bridges were destroyed except for one. When Matrix returned from the Web with Bob and the Saucy Mare they helped Dot and her rebels attack the Principal Office. Before they could retake the building Megabyte managed to take portal command codes from Phong, turning the Sub-Sphere into a tear. He tried to escape through a portal to the Super Computer but was tricked by Mouse and sent to the Web. (Showdown) The city had been so damaged by the Wars that it began to shut down. When Phong revealed that there was no way to save the city, Bob suggested they let the system crash, hoping that the User would restart and restore the system to its fully functioning state. Phong eventually agreed and sadly allowed the city to be damaged by a Game Cube. They evacuated everyone to the Principal Office; the cities female voice began announcing "Warning, System Crash" and they city sectors collapsed into the Energy Sea. Only the Principal Office remained above the sea as the entire system went dark. The User restarted the computer and restored the system. The cities voice announced "Warning, Incoming Data". The city slowly came back online as a new Principal Office came in restoring the old one. A new Sub-Sphere rose out of the building. Each sector downloaded as well and all the damage was repaired. The Core began processing energy again and the Principal Office began supplying power to the city. Each building in the city began powering up. The User also performed a viral scan, which de-infected all of Mainframe's citizens and erased the Silicon Tor. (End Prog) Net War During the Net War, Mainframe fought the Super Virus Daemon and the Super Computer for the freedom of the entire Net. The Portal generator on the top of the Principal Office was invaluable to them to reach other systems to help them fight off the Guardians. The Guardian Armada breached Mainframe's defenses and the CPU defense force had to defend the Principal Office and the city against the overwhelming enemy fleet. The Principal Office activated its shields as soon as the CPU fleet was airborne. Hexadecimal intervened during the battle and expelled the Guardians from the system. Mouse activated a firewall to reseal the system. (Daemon Rising) Matrix and Mouse couldn't stand waiting and went after Daemon on their own. They were infected when their assassination attempt failed. With Mouse gone they knew Daemon would be able to hack into their defenses. Dot came up with a plan to use her fathers Gateway Command to fragment Daemon. They set up the Gateway in front of the Principal Office main entrance. When the virus would arrive in Mainframe they would activate the device and split her into pieces, sending her to every address on the Net. Daemon eventually breached Mainframes defenses and infected the city. She flew to the Principal Office where she greeted the cities leaders. Their plan failed and Daemon infected the city. After throwing Hexadecimal into a wall for turning into a sprite, they entered the Principal Office. Daemon used the city's portal generator to infect the remaining systems on the Net. Hexadecimal accessed the Core to power back into a virus. She then attacked Daemon outside the Principal Office entrance. Their battle ended in a stale mate and Daemon decompiled, and all infected started a countdown to their own deletion. Hexadecimal sacrificed herself to save the city and the entire Net. (Sacrifice) The Return A second Bob showed up in Mainframe, everyone thought he was a copy. Dot eventually choose to marry the new Bob. They wanted their wedding to be in the War Room but Cecil convinced them to have it in the Entrance Hall of the Principal Office. The first Bob interrupted the wedding and it was revealed the second Bob was really Megabyte in disguise. Bob and Megabyte had a short fight destroying the wedding area until Megabyte disguised himself and snuck away. (Null Bot of the Bride) Megabyte had been upgraded to a Trojan Horse virus. Dot tricked him into attacking a fake Gateway Command on its way to the Archives. He ends up tricking them when the look an alias Megabyte in the Principal Office prison. The real Megabyte snuck into the War Room and attacked everyone there. He locked down the Principal Office and informs everyone in the city that he is there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Buildings Category:Sectors Category:Principal Office